farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Misinformation
This page is a compilation of Fark threads from "unbiased" "news" sources whose integrity is second to none This page is for the current month, ' ' '' To view previous months, check out the archive White House ''unfiltered misinformation vetted directly from the White House lawyers White House Misinformation Mafia # Television News Corp Rupert Murdoch # FOX News # # # # # # # Roger Ailes former chairman and CEO of Fox News # ## ## ## ## Tucker Carlson bowtie mannequin # # # # Fox & Friends # # # ## ## ## ## ## ## # Fox & Friends' Clayton Morris # Fox & Friends Griff Jenkins, correspondent # Newt Gingrich husband of the US Ambassador to the Vatican # ## ## ## ## ## ## # Sean Hannity High School Graduate # # # ## ## ### ## ## ## ## ## # Gregg Jarrett news anchor Fox News; defense attorney # # Jeanine Pirro "judge" # Shepard Smith poor, poor Shepard Smith # Juan Williams journalist and political analyst, Fox News Channel # Fox Business Maria Bartiromo former reporter, anchor CNBC; current ridiculously highly-paid spokesmodel # Sinclair Broadcast Group # Julie Weindel KECI news director # CNN Peter Bergen national security analyst, CNN # Wolf Blitzer Mr. -$4600 # Jack Kingston CNN political commentator, former US Representative, Georgia's 1st district # Kayleigh McEnany echo chamber of cognitive dissonance # # Nic Robertson International Diplomatic Editor, CNN # CTV Canadian Television Network # Jeffrey Lord would defend a Republican if one shat on the Resolute Desk # MSNBC Andy Lack chairman NBC News, MSNBC # # Newsmax TV Steve Malzberg host, The Steve Malzberg Show # PTL Television Network Jim Bakker TV evangelist # # Bloomberg TV # Online The Baffler Chris Lehmann editor in chief, The Baffler # Josh Bernstein Radical right wing radio host # The Blaze # Breitbart News # # # Milo Yiannopoulos # CNS News right wing news and commentary website founded by L. Brent Bozell III and owned by Bozell's Media Research Center # Cracked.com Mark Hill columnist, editor and interviewer, Cracked.com # The Daily Beast Lachlan Markay, Asawin Suebsaeng, Kimberly Dozier, Jana Winter # The Daily Caller founded by Tucker Carlson # European Union Times prestigious online-only, recently-created, muck-raking, journalists of impeccable integrity # Gateway Pundit # The Hill Reid Wilson national correspondent # Mike Cernovich social media personality, writer, and conspiracy theorist # Jenny Beth Martin opinion contributor; president and co-founder of Tea Party Patriots # Independent Journal Review # Jason Howerton # Infowars Alex Jones # # # Charles C. Johnson GotNews.com # ## Market Watch Musa al-Gharbi sociology Fellow, Columbia University # Medium Caitlyn Johnstone rogue journalist # John Moody Executive Vice President, Executive Editor for FOX News # Patribotics Blog # Politico Josh Meyer # Matthew Hutson freelance science and technology writer # Jack Shafer # Matthew Nussbaum and Theodoric Meyer # The Right Scoop # Salon Sophia A. McClennen writes on the intersections between culture, politics, and society # Slate Yascha Mounk lecturer on government at Harvard # Townhall # interviewed Maria Butina: Part 1, Part 2 # # The Week Daniel McCarthy freelance journalist; editor at large of The American Conservative # Patrick Dixon contributing writer, The Week; research analyst, Kalmanovitz Initiative, Georgetown # Lance Wallnau evangelical preacher # # Wikileaks # # WND World Net Daily # Pat Buchanan Oval Office groupie # Radio American Family Radio Sandy Rios governmental affairs director, American Family Association; hostess, "Sandy Rios in the Morning on AFR Talk" # # Glenn Beck # Rick Joyner host, The Rick Joyner Experience # Rush Limbaugh # # # Vicki McKenna talk radio host, WISN-AM # Wayne Allyn Root # ## Alan J. Sanders The Alan Sanders Show # Armstrong Williams author, columnist # Print The American Interest conservative bi-monthly magazine Jason Willick writer, domestic politics, policy and social issues # Daily Express Aletha Adu freelance journalist # Daily Mail Katie Hopkins former reality television contestant; tabloid columnist; English television personality # Emily Crane writer, Daily Mail # Daily News ## Investor's Business Daily # LA Times Doyle McManus Washington columnist # The Morning Call daily newspaper, Allentown, Pennsylvania Lee Snover chair, Northampton County Republican Party # National Interest # published an article written by Maria Butina called "The Bear and the Elephant", which suggested a Republican in the White House might improve US-Russia relations National Review # David French attorney, journalist, and a senior fellow at the National Review Institute # Jonah Goldberg senior editor; fellow of the National Review Institute # Kevin D. Williams roving correspondent and director, National Review Institute's William F. Buckley Jr Fellowship Program in Political Journalism # # New Republic Ryu Spaeth deputy editor, New Republic # New York Post Chris Perez reporter, New York Post # Lia Eustachewich reporter, New York Post # Michael Walsh author, "The Devil's Pleasure Palace"; contributing editor, PJ Media # Mark Moore political reporter # Marisa Schultz Washington reporter, NY Post # New York Times Maggie Haberman White House correspondant, New York Times # Random British Tabloid Timothy Stanley conservative historian # San Diego Union Tribune Luis Gomez engagement editor, San Diego Union-Tribune's Ideas & Opinion section # Sunday Express # The Washington Post Richard Fording political science professor, University of Alabama # Amber Phillips politics writer, Washington Post # Jennifer Rubin writes the Right Turn blog, Washington Post # Marc A. Thiessen columnist on foreign and domestic policy, Washington Post; American Enterprise Institute fellow; former chief speechwriter for President George W. Bush # Washington Times Charles Hurt opinion editor, Washington Times # Personalities Ann Coulter # # # # Glenn Beck # Charlie Daniels self-identified American patriot # Paris Dennard GOP political commentator # Glenn Greenwald journalist, constitutional lawyer, author; co-founding editor, The Intercept # Tomi Lahren # # # # Sarah Palin former Republican half-governor, Alaska # Condoleezza Rice former National Security Advisor; former Chevron executive # Miscellaneous Others Heritage Foundation Nicolas Loris Heritage fellow wrote in 2015: "previous Presidents have used the SPR as a political tool or failed to release reserves in a timely and impactful manner ... It is time for Congress to recognize it is not the government’s role to respond to high prices. Congress should therefore pull the plug and drain the SPR once and for all" # Rasmussen Reports pollsters # See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones